


What Moan Is This

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: The  "Nightly Christmas Concert" as heard in 221A.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mrs. Hudson ships it, but a person needs their sleep.
> 
> * Melody: What Child Is This ?

What moan is this that breaks my rest,  
As I was peacefully sleeping,  
It is a groan that I know best,  
That means soon the floors will be creaking.

 

This, this is Sherlock and Jawn,  
They're always shagging from dusk til dawn,  
I guess I'll just stretch and yawn,  
I know there'll be no more sound sleeping.

 

That noise that noise in my head doth creep,  
It sounds to me like a herd of sheep,  
A bellow, shout, and a high pitched bleat,  
And now I hear loud carnal weeping.

 

Thud thud echoes overhead,  
Which one of them's been thrown out of bed?  
Now they will sleep like the dead,  
While I pots of tea will be steeping.

**Author's Note:**

> Now We know why Hudders needs her Herbal Soothers.
> 
> Hope The Boys give her Sleepy Time Tea for Christmas.


End file.
